Energy harvesting for aircraft-based applications has gained considerable interest as a means of realizing a localized power source, thus reducing the weight and complexity of aircraft wiring networks. Kinetic energy harvesters suffer from reliability issues and struggle to operate in the low vibration levels typical for modern aircraft. Thermoelectric generators with phase-change materials have been demonstrated for powering sensors outside the heated cabin environment, but are expensive.